Kidnapped- Smosh Games
by imfierro
Summary: Mari was walking to the bus stop when she got kidnapped. She meets Ian, Anthony, his girlfriend Kalel, David, Matt, and Joshua. What happens? Read to find out. Pairings are Kalanthony, Iancorn, Marishire, Sohinki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: There will be rape references in this story, however, it is not just for laughs (I'm not that mental) and it actually has relevance to the plot-line. Thanks for reading, my flaming tortoises!**

Chapter One- Mari

"I'm going now Mom, love you!" I shout to my mother, running out the door.

"Love you! Be safe!"

"Okay!" I dash to the bus stop, and as soon as I get there, the driver pulls away. "Bitch," I mutter. I sigh and start walking; again.

A black van pulls up and a window rolls down. "What's a fine piece of lady like you here alone?" A slightly Texan accented voice calls to me. I ignore him and keep walking. "GET HER!" He shouts. I drop my backpack and start sprinting, hearing their footsteps behind me.

A gloved hand finds its way over my mouth, an arm snakes around my waist, stopping me. They shove me into the trunk with six others. They introduce themselves as Joshua, whom I think is very cute, Ian, Anthony, Kalel, (Whom know each other, Anthony and Kalel are actually dating) and David.

"Mari." I hold out my hand to shake.

**TIME SKIP: ONE WEEK AFTER THEY ARRIVE**

I finally walk back into the cell, shirt torn, hair messed up, blood pooling at my crotch area. They keep seven to a cell, so I'm with everyone I met, however there are no beds. Joshua looks up at me as I go and cover myself with blankets, trying to calm down. Finally it hits me... _I've been raped..._

Someone pulls off the blankets and I see Joshua. I smile shakily at him and he hugs me. I feel my heart speed up. Yep, I've got a major crush on him.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I sit upright, screaming, "MMMMOOOOOOMMMM!" I press my hands to my heart area, feeling it pound in my chest. Joshua wakes up, jumping from where he's laying and crawls to me.<p>

"Mari? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I reply, voice wavering.

"To bad, you won't be for long." A gruff voice calls, a burly man walking into the cell. "You come with me. You cook." He points at Kalel when he says "cook" and now I know. I'll be the one raped, all the time. He grabs my arm, pulling me along.

"What about the rest?"

"They'll be working in the fields. Now shut up."

* * *

><p>I walk in, this time without a shirt, leaving me in a bra. Everyone looks away respectively, but when Joshua does it, he pulls off his hoodie and tosses it behind him. "Here, take the hoodie."<p>

"Thank you." I whisper. "They took my shirt as a t-t-trophy." I start stuttering as I think about. I tug the hoodie on and sit in the corner, tears rushing down my face in a waterfall. Joshua crawls over, holding me tightly, allowing me to cry into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joshua's POV**

All the guys file out to start working. I grab the shovel and start digging the ditch. We have to dig four feet down, three feet around. So yeah, I no longer am that chubby. In fact, I'm pretty fit now. A six-pack, actually.

_Anyway_, David walks over to me. "We have to get out of this hell-hole." he squeezes his eyes shut. "For Ian-I mean for all of us."

"Dude, I know you like Ian."

"Don't freak."

"I won't."

"I know you like Mari."

Unlike him, I decide to refuse. "No."

"I know, Josh. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah. I do." I sigh and look down. "This sucks."

Matt walks to us. "So, that girl, Emma, we're dating." I rack my brain for who Emma is. Ah, black hair, shoulder length, brown eyes, pretty

"Sudden... Good for you." I turn back to my work.

**What? Can't a time skip have privacy?**

The whistle blows, signaling the end of the day. I look up, sweat dripping into my eyes, and start walking. They keep eight to a cell, so it's all of us (and Emma) in one. We arrive and I sit in a corner. Ian and David sit in another, Kalel and Anthony in the far right corner, Matt and Emma in the far back left.

A girl screams so I look up. Emma is screaming, pointing at the door. I look and make a weird noise in my throat. An unconscious Mari is in a kidnapper/rapist's arms. He drops her and leaves, so I stand up and pick Mari up. I sit back down, Mari's head resting on my chest. I see she's shirtless, so I tug my own off and pull it over her head, pushing her arms through the holes. I close my eyes, despite being worried for Mari, and drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to something shifting on my lap. I open my eyes and see Mari moving on my lap. Everyone sees and runs over. Ian kneels down and touches her hand. She makes a weird, shrieky noise in her throat. She crawls backward and reaches another corner and rocks.. One by one, everyone tries until it's just me and Kalel left. She goes first.<p>

Kalel approaches Mari and touches her hand, but Mari doesn't let her do anything else. Mari's still rocking back and forth, but she doesn't crawl away. Now it's me. I kneel by her and start talking before she's able to do anything. "Mari, it's me, Joshua. I'm not a bad guy. That shirt you're wearing is actually mine. See? I'm good here."

She looks up to me. I kneel next to her and pick her up, her head resting on my bare chest, and sit back down. She raises a hand, puts her pointer finger out and draws the number seven. Oh God... "Did seven people rape you?"

She nods and starts whimpering. I hold her tighter as she starts crying on my chest. "We're leaving, now. Kalel, you have hair pins? Use them to unlock the door. We're going."

Kalel does, and we start running, guards chasing us, but the door ahead is too small for me to carry Mari through.

"Leave me." She whispers.

"NO!"

"Joshua, you must. Or else they'll capture you and butt-rape you." She grabs my hand and pulls it away, forcing me to drop her. I look back, just as guards grab her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joven's POV**

We trek through the forest, occasionally stumbling, Anthony carrying Kalel. "Where do you think you're going?" a guff voice sounds.

"RUN!" I shout the obvious. We sprint, getting farther and farther ahead. A tree shows which means... water. Water in a plain. We need that water, and we need it badly. I glance back. The guys is right behind me and he grabs me by the neck, pulling me into a headlock.

"Joshua!" Matt shouts. They turn back and stop short of us. _RUN! _I mutter. I raise my leg and swing it back, hitting him in the nuts. We run, the guy walking back to the place, howling in pain.

We get to the tree and climb up. I lean out and listen, trying to hear running streams. I hear one in the distance and shake David awake. "Dude, we have to get to the stream."

"Yeah, let's go. Matt can carry Emma, Anthony Kalel." We shake them awake and we set off in search of the river. When we do, I sit at the edge of the bank. I kneel down, gulping the water down, and turn.

"Guys, this looks familiar to me.." I trail off. "Do you see codfish in here?" I ask, thinking of what it could be.

"Yeah, there's a few over here."

"No way... guys, this is the river near my school. Anthony, pick Kalel up, Matt pick Emma up. We're going home."

They comply. We start running, after a few minutes of figuring out which way. Soon, I see my school looming ahead of us... on the other side. "We have to cross it."

"How?" Matt shouts, face burning of anger. "We don't deserve this shit! All I want is to be able to do is walk home, throw the door open, and shout a hi to my mother and ask when dinner is. I want to show my mom Emma, be making a birthday wish list, anything other then this!" He explodes.

"So do I, but at least you're not Mari!" I explode back. "She's probably as hungry as us, not to mention she's getting raped! By multiple men!"

Everything and everyone stops and let the harsh truth sink in... _Mari may as well be dead..._

"We have to cross. Ant, why doesn't Kalel get on your back and we swim over? It's shallow, so you can probably reach the bottom."

Kalel jumps on his back and we start swimming over. My feet barely graze the bottom, so everyone else must be struggling.

"God, right now I'd prefer to be in a bed." I mumble as soon as we get to the shore, audible to the group.

"Well, that won't happe- Joshua Ovenshire?!" I hear my principal, JZ exclaim.

"We need help. We were kidnapped and someone is still there, you need to get there now." I gasp out, catching my breath.


End file.
